


XOVER

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, 时间悖论
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	XOVER

“是一本日记。”他说。

更像是记录手册。

如果他能惊愕。程序明白地将检验结果摆在他面前，人类的脑依然会做同样的事，只是伴随着更多内分泌。他抽时间看了一眼汉克安德森的表情。人类嘴唇微微分开，呼吸近乎暂停。

汉克拒绝再翻下去。他把仿生人留在那，自己快步走出底特律某间业已荒废的别墅主门。

“这东西能证明什么？——停，别告诉我那些荒诞的操爹玩意。”

“就你的反应来看，你已经理解它了，副队长。”康纳朝着汉克的背说。

世界上第一波免费的仿生人正面对着世界上第一座仿生人的坟墓，石碑上刻着1948—

没人能理解这是怎么发生的。

傍晚，康纳给汉克倒了杯酒。“我可不会因为这个感谢你。”人类说，仿生人不吃饭，他只是握着叉子，盯着汉克艰难咀嚼生菜沙拉，以防成年人因为各种成年人的原因而取消健康餐饮。

 

TBC


End file.
